


The Eyes have it

by Ravenriz_sqclex



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, minor alex like miiinoorr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenriz_sqclex/pseuds/Ravenriz_sqclex
Summary: Based on the prompt i saw on tumblr Lena figures out Kara is Supergirl cause they both stare at her boobs.





	The Eyes have it

**Author's Note:**

> It's cheesey but i had fun writing it i hope you guys enjoy it :) lil fic i pumped out for Pride

Lena was just clipping in some earrings when she heard a knock on her window. Looking out the window she saw that unmistakable blue and red blur.

 

“Supergirl!” she let out in awe, just like every time they met.

 

“Good evening Ms. Luthor. I was flying around and saw your light on, just making sure you aren’t staying up too late with work.” 

 

Letting out a humorless laugh Lena entered her walk in closet and came back out replying with “You know me, married to my work.”

 

The super had floated down and was standing next to Lena’s bed twiddling her fingers. Lena had seen this expression on someone before but chose to ignore it.

 

“So...” Blue eyes roamed over Lena’s silhouette.

 

“Oh.” Lena took on a look of mock surprise. “I’m trying out a dress. I have an event

tomorrow night and wanted to make sure all my ducks are in a row.”

 

While her rose colored lips spoke, Lena noticed the young super’s eyes sliding down her body, fixated on her breasts. 

Lena had always dressed for herself, to feel good of course, but it felt better to tease the super and see a blush arise on those cheeks. She knew the plunging neckline would have that effect.

 

“Supergirl.”

 

Eyes snapped up as red rushed into her cheeks. “Soft-” “ahem” “Yes Ms. Luthor?”

 

Lena rose her eyebrow and smirked “I was asking you if you think I should bring Kara as a plus one to this event.”

 

“And it’s fooooor...” the super drew out the o.

 

“Oh, I’ve helped sponsor adoption centers that are open to LGBT couples, I thought that would be worthy news for Catco.”

 

Supergirl nodded quickly, a big smile on her face. “Kara will be there, trust me.”

 

A smile small but sincere graced the CEO’s face.

 

“Ok, tell her to be there. It’s around 6:30 in Galileo’s Banquet Hall, West 75th Street.”

 

Supergirl nodded and said goodnight and leapt off the balcony. Leaving Lena to chuckle to herself.

*************************************************************************************************************

The building was lit up quite beautifully and had decorations of all LGBT color schemes. Kara had her notebook and sketchpad in her pocket. With Alex's help she came up with an outfit. She wore a white button down, black suspenders, tighter dark blue dress pants and a belt in the colors of the Bi flag. She wanted to show off a little personality and it paid off as she saw people walking around with accents of their flags colors. Making her way to the entrance she nodded to the doorman. She opened her mouth to speak but the he beat her to it.

“Ms. Danvers?”

Kara just nodded dumbly. The man smiled widely and opened the door.

“Ms. Luthor has been expecting you.”

Kara’s heart jumped a little at the thought, for she may have a teeensseyy crush on Lena- but with her being Supergirl she was all too scared to tell her. 

 

As she was looking around she heard a voice behind her.

 

“Kara! I’m so glad you could make it.” Lena enveloped her in a hug.

 

Kara held her and breathed in her scent, which calmed her and made her feel like home. Releasing each other they stared at one another for a few seconds almost as if they were the only two people in the room. 

 

“You”-”wow” They both interrupted each other. Clearing her throat Lena motioned for Kara to continue. 

“Rao, you look beautiful Lena.” Kara took in Lena, all dark hair cascading down her back and a beautiful deep purple dress that hung but hugged her figure as well.

 

Lena Smiled and tilted her head for she had heard that she was beautiful, but to hear it from Kara sent a warm feeling through her body.

 

“And you, Ms. Danvers, look very beautiful and handsome. I love the belt.” She winked.

 

Kara let out a small laugh. “Hey, I’m proud of who I am, I like the nails, Ms. Luthor.”

 

Kara noticed the subtle but pink hues of her nails to show off colors of the lesbian flag. Though Lena kept most her relationships away from media she herself was very shy and wasn’t a fan of public speaking or appearances, but duty calls if you’re a CEO and things get found out by the press so it was no secret when people learned her interests were towards the female figure.

 

“Let's go find our seats” Kara held out her arm for Lena to loop hers through.

“Lead the way, Ms. Luthor.”

*************************************************************************************************************

As the night wore on Kara was able to interview a few people and other companies that had sponsored this project. As the night was winding down Kara had just finished a quick convo with one of Max Lord’s workers, and she was looking around for Lena. 

 

Her eyes fell onto Lena’s figure in the gardens. Kara thought she did well hiding her attraction to her best friend, but Lena was so gorgeous inside and out and she thanked Rao every day that she was able to see the Lena that most didn’t know.. Walking up behind Lena, Kara cleared her throat.

 

“Thank you for inviting me, Lena.”

 

“What are friends for?” the raven haired woman batted the comment away. Both women turned to gaze up at the stars.

 

“It’s beautiful.”

 

“Hmmm.”

 

Lena looked over and saw Kara not so subtly taking glances at her cleavage.

“Supergirl, I would’ve thought you got your fill in last night.”

 

At that Kara blanched. “Me - supergirl--yeahhh riighht!”

 

Lena turned so their bodies were face to face. As hard as Kara tried, her eyes kept getting drawn to Lena’s bust.

 

Lena laughed. “Kara, I know you. And your eyes seem to fixate on a certain part of me. And when I noticed Supergirl having the same interest, I put two and two together.”

 

By this time, Kara was almost red in the face. “Golly, Lena. I’m sorry.” she bowed her head with a huff.

 

“For”?? Lena prompted.

 

“One, for staring at you like a piece of meat- I’m no better than most guys Lena. I’m really sorry...  God, you’re more than your--err- breasts... You're so smart and beautiful and everything good in this world! You have such a soft heart, Lena and you deserve the world!”

 

Lena at the moment could feel tears welling but she held them at bay listening to Kara continue.

 

“And I didn’t tell you about me being Supergirl because I care for you- no, I love you.” Kara pursed her lips in determination.“I love you, Lena Luthor, and I didn’t want to put you in danger. For I have many enemies and knowing you got hurt because of me would kill me Lena.”

A little sniff escaped Kara and Lena could tell she was trying to school her face. Lena reached over and grabbed Kara’s hand. “I realize you were trying to protect me, but I am a big girl. I can take care of myself and I know you’d do our best to keep me safe. But Kara, I like you. I don’t know if I love you, honestly I’ve had my heart hurt many times, but I do know I care about you deeply.”

 

Kara nodded with understanding and serious eyes. “Thank you for telling me about Supergirl.”

 

Lena leaned in and Kara hugged her. Their hug lasting for a while, they finally pulled back. 

 

Lena cleared her throat. “Now Ms. Danvers, do you know of a place around here that actually serves good food?”

 

Kara’s eyes lit up and Lena swears she vibrated. “Oh Lena, there is this place with the beeeest pot stickers.”

 

“Well then, why don’t we go?”

 

“Right now?” Kara’s eyes got big

 

Lena just nodded and tugged her hand. “Consider this a first date, Ms. Danvers.”

 

Kara smiled. “Who would’ve thought? A Luthor, and a Super.”

 


End file.
